Vitamin D
by ForeverDersha
Summary: This is an A/U Dersha fanfic: Derek is a very successful oncologist in Southern California and Ahsha is his fiance. They've been together for a year and are set to get married next spring. However, as much as Derek loves her, he is very ambitious. He's been very busy for the past month. So, Ahsha comes up with a clever, but naughty way to get his attention.
1. Chapter 1

**"****The doctor can see you now, Ms. Hayes."** the matronly receptionist announced.

Ahsha smiled and sauntered past the elderly lady into her boo's office. As luck would have it, the receptionist was new, so she did not know who Ahsha was. But Homegirl really didn't give a fuck. She was a woman on a mission. She had been listening to Beyonce's_Partition_ on the ride over, and she was not playing around. She marched in Derek's office with one thing on her mind. Closing the door, she stood with her hands on her hips.

Hearing the door shut, Derek looked up from his paperwork. His eyes slowly drinking in his 'patient's' appearance. His fiance was dressed in a black designer skirt suit that was way too damn short. The silk lined blazer only had one button at the waist. So a deep "v" led from her cleavage to her navel. Black thigh-high fishnets and platform Louboutin pumps completed her look. _What the hell was Ahsha thinking coming out of the mansion like this?_ Usually when they role-played, they did it in the house. But Derek was intrigued, and without breaking character, he motioned for her to sit.

Ahsha sashayed her curvy little body to the chair in front of his desk. Never breaking eye-contact with her 'doctor,' the mocha-skinned beauty slowly crossed her long shapely legs. Her seductive movements caused her tight skirt to ride up even higher.

_Fuck!_ Derek thought, getting a tempting view of her goodies. His fiance was not wearing panties and the straps for her garter belt were clearly visible. Ahsha's hair framed her face in loose curls, just the way he liked it. Her perfume lingered in the air and she looked sexy as hell! Derek adjusted his collar, trying to remain focused.

**"What can I do for you today …" **Derek glanced down at her file.** "…Ms. Hayes?" **Taking off his spectacles, he waited to see what Ahsha would come up with. Dressed in dark slacks, a white button-down shirt, and a striped tie, he was the consummate professional. Ahsha loved the way his is tall, muscular build was outlined by his white medical coat. _Dr. Derek J. Roman was_ embroidered in blue letters on the left pocket, making him look like the typical M.D.

"**Well doctor, I've got a serious problem."** Ahsha began in her most kittenish voice. She bit her red lips before continuing.** "And I heard that you're the best at helping out poor girls like me."**

He raised a brow, folding his hands in front of him. "**Go on."**

"**Well, you see Dr. Roman, " **Ahsha purred, tracing a finger down her cleavage. ** "I have been feeling very hot lately. I think I've got some type of fever." **She finished with a pout.

**"Hmmm. Is that so?"** His deep voice rumbled as he gave her a look of concern.**And where exactly is this fever?"**

**"It's all over my body, doctor. Is there anything you can do for me?" **She pleaded seductively.

**"Ms. Hayes, I'm a professional. I assure you I can help. Why don't you tell me exactly where it started?" **His deep voice was like a warm caress on her already heated skin.

She batted her lashes, the look she gave was all innocence. **"If you insist, Dr. Roman. But perhaps it would be best if I showed you…"**

Ahsha strode behind his desk to stand directly in front of her man. Sitting on the desk, she parted her legs and boldly guided Derek's hand to her mound. **"It's right around here." **She explained bitting her lip again.

**"Here, you say?" **His strong fingers lightly touched the top of her heated flesh.

**"A little lower."** Ahsha instructed with a sly look. Not needing further encouragement, Derek's thick fingers searched her silky folds. She was already wet and all of this was kinky talk was making her even wetter. When Derek's finger slipped inside her, she nearly lost it.

** "****Oh, god!" **Ahsha moaned, "**That's it, doctor. Right there. That's where the problem started." **

"**I see." **His voice low and husky as he withdrew his finger. ** "Ms. Hayes, I still can't be sure you have a problem." **

**"Oh? What…what do you mean?"** She asked, trying not to sound disappointed.

**"I've never seen a case like this before. I need to take a closer look." **He explained.

**"Whatever, you say doc. You're the professional." **She eagerly agreed as she scooted closer to him. With his hands gripping her thighs, Derek's head dived between Ahsha's legs and his wicked tongue started working its magic on her clit. He teased and licked until she was sobbing and panting for breath. She couldn't hold back any longer and reached her peak as wave after wave of ecstasy rocked her body.

Taking a handkerchief out of his pocket, Derek wiped his mouth.** "Yes, you definitely are too hot. Tell you what…" **Derek advised, sounding like he was giving a stern medical opinion. He stood up and continued talking. "**I can prescribe something for your problem. But for the medicine to be effective, you're going to have to take it as instructed."**

That was music to her ears. Ahsha suddenly perked up and jumped up off his desk. Looking up at him she agreed,** "Dr. Roman, I'll do anything! How much will you give me?"**

**"As much as you can take." **Derek replied, a cocky smile playing on his handsome face. That sounded like a promise and Ahsha's eyes traveled to the enormous bulge straining in his pants.

Ahsha liked playing this game. Her eyes were wide and innocent as she looked up and asked another question,** "But doctor, will I like it?" **

**"I assure you Ms. Hayes, vitamin D is very good for you." **As Derek spoke, he turned Ahsha around and bent her over his desk.** "I guarantee you'll love it."** He lifted up her skirt to expose her plump backside to his view.

Spreading her hips, Derek kept up the conversation.** "Now are you sure you want this medicine, Ms. Hayes? Because once I give it to you, you're going to need it often. And I'm the only person who knows how to administer it to you properly." **

Ahsha whimpered and looked back at him to respond, "**I trust your judgment doctor. I'm sure you know best." **

Ahsha heard his zipper go down and she trembled in anticipation. Finally, she felt the broad head his shaft breaching her entrance and a sob escaped her. He sank all the way in and Ahsha had to bite her lip to stop from crying out.

Derek felt her walls squeezing him tight and his arrogance reached new heights. He murmured smugly in her ear, **"I do aim to please."**

And it was true. Derek was cocky as hell, but he was a beast in bed. Before she met Derek, Ahsha was a nice, quiet girl. But after a few months with him, he had turned her into a freak.

**"How is that working?" ** Derek asked, gripping her hips as he thrust in and out.

**"It's feeling better already."** Ahsha whispered hoarsely, her hips moving back to meet his.

**"Naughty Ahsha." **He purred.** "You like all of this medicine I'm giving you." **He withdrew and pressed back in slowly making sure she felt every inch.

A soft moan escaped her and Ahsha was surprised she could still speak.** "You're the one who said it was good for me."**

Her moans became louder as he pumped even harder. Feeling that she was at the breaking point, Derek reached around and strummed her sensitive bud. It felt so good Ahsha could feel tears forming in her eyes. She screamed and came hard around his thick length. Derek groaned at the feel of her sex milking him, and with two more pumps he spilled his seed deep inside her.

When they came down from the high and fixed their clothing, Derek was all professional again. **"Ms. Hayes, I'm not in the habit of making housecalls, but for you I'm making an exception. I've only alleviated your symptoms temporarily. So, I'm going to clear my schedule and I'll be over at your house in an hour." **

Ahsha gave a big grin revealing even white teeth. She stood on tip-toe and threw her arms around Derek's neck. Feeling like a new woman, she gave her fiancé a kiss. Then she palmed his ass before heading out the door. She had her man back!

When she (literally) bumped into him at the gym a year ago, Ahsha had no idea how much her life would change. At first she was put off by Derek's arrogance, but his charm soon won her over. They had fallen deep in love, and Ahsha just knew he was man of her dreams.

As Ahsha walked past the receptionist, she could see the older woman's shock. Poor thing probably had a heart attack listening to all the noise she and Derek were making in his office. Too bad Ahsha still didn't give a fuck.

Happily, her gaze went to the huge diamond engagement ring on her finger. She'd leave Derek to do the explaining. All she cared about was that she had enough time to go home and prepare for a romantic evening. Smiling to herself, Ahsha blasted _Partition _all the way back to the mansion…


	2. Chapter 2

_**AUTHOR'S**** NOTE: This is part 2 of Vitamin D, an A/U Dersha fanfic I wrote a while back. I wanted to fill you all in on the details of how A/U Dersha met and started dating. But that will be for another time. For now, here's what happens when Ms. Hayes turns the tables on Dr. Roman, and becomes "Naughty Nurse Ahsha" so more role-playing ensues. Enjoy!**_

As soon as Ahsha stepped into the mansion she kicked off her black Louboutin's. There was a permanent smile on her pretty face, as she made her way up the winding staircase to the master bedroom suite she and Derek shared.

**"Driver roll up the partition please." **She hummed to herself as she discarded her clothing and headed to the steamy shower. The young dancer knew she only had a short while before her finance, Dr. Derek J. Roman came home. So Ms. Hayes had to plan quickly because she had a little surprise in store for the good doctor this night.

As soon as she stepped out of the shower, Ahsha made plans to arrange their special evening at home. She grinned to herself as she thought of the little nurse's costume in the back of her closet that would be perfect for this moment.

Ahsha was just about to head into the spacious closet to find the sexy little outfit when her phone rang. Her smile widened when she saw it was Derek on the line.

**"Hi." **She was all uttered in a sultry voice**. **Ahsha's body was still humming from her encounter with Doctor Derek and she couldn't wait for him to get home.

**"Hello, Ms. Hayes." **Came Derek's deep masculine voice. ** "How's my favorite patient doing?"** The bass in his voice reverberated in her ear through the phone causing her pulse to speed up. That was the kind of effect Derek had on her.

**"Mmmm, I'm so glad you called, Dr. Roman." **Ahsha admitted, her tone alluringly sexy. She licked her lips and continued, ** "The Vitamin D you gave me today was just what I needed. But…"**

** "But, what Ms. Hayes?" **Derek questioned, keeping his tone professional. He loved how his finance could get into character. Hell, he loved everything about her. Her beauty, talent, ambition, and most of all, her compassion for others. The witty, sexual banter than accompanied their loveplay was just a bonus. Derek knew he hit the jackpot when Ahsha said yes to his proposal. Building a life together with his dream girl would be amazing.

Keeping up their game, Ahsha responded. "**But, now that I'm home all alone, I feel my symptoms coming back. I think I need more medicine."**

Derek could almost see her pouting through the phone. The doctor gave a little sly laugh, then replied softly. **"I'll be right over, just like I promised."**

**"Really doctor? I hope its no trouble." **Ahsha queried with mock innocence.

**"Oh, it's no trouble at all Miss. Hayes, I enjoyed my work with you immensely."** He huskily admitted.

**"Oh?"** Ahsha probed, liking what she was hearing.

Derek was aware of how his kinky words affected her and he kept going.** "And it's my job to make sure you are a very satisfied patient. I'll be there in about about half an hour. And I'll show you different techniques I can use to administer your medicine."** **  
**

**"I'm looking forward to it, Dr. Roman." **She murmured, a smile forming in the corner of her lush mouth.

But Ahsha had a few tricks up her sleeve. This evening she would turn the tables and she'd be the one taking care of the doctor…

When Derek walked through the front door of the mansion, He had to do a double take. His fiance greeted him wearing the sexiest, skimpiest, nurse's outfit he had ever laid eyes on.

**"Well, this certainly is a nice surprise." **Derek's deep voice rumbled. His lustful eyes slowly traveled the length of Ahsha's body from head to toe.**  
**

Ahsha was wearing a little white mini-dress with red piping on the sides. His gaze caressed his soon-to-be-wife, taking in how the tight dress hugged her curves in all the right places.

Ahsha new her wicked plan was working when she saw Derek swallow hard. His greedy eyes perused her long shapely legs. It didn't help that she put a frilly-white garter on one thigh, or that her red lipstick matched her patent-red Louboutins perfectly. The look was topped of with a little matching nurse's hat. The young beauty lightly shook her hair, a glorious dark mane of curls falling softly around her shoulders.

Derek was already captivated. But feeling like the siren she was, Ahsha twirled around seductively. The handsome doctor wondered how the heck he ever left the house with all of this waiting for him at home. Derek pulled Ahsha into his arms for a hot, searing kiss.

Breaking the kiss, Ahsha pulled back from his embrace, looking at him with wide, innocent eyes.**"You like, Dr. Roman?"**

**"Girl, stop playin. You know I love it. And I love you." **He playfully grabbed his finance and pulled her back into his embrace. "**But, I was expecting Ms. Hayes. I have so much medicine to give her." **He promised with a twinkle in his eye.

**"Now, now, Dr. Roman. Tonight you can call me Nurse Ahsha."** She leaned in close and whispered in his ear,** "Naughty Nurse Ahsha."**

Ahsha began rubbing on Derek's wide chest. Then she loosened his tie and unbuttoned his pressed her soft lips to his and looked up at her boo,**"Baby, we have all night. You can have Ms. Hayes, and Nurse Ahsha, and your fiance. Whatever you want."**

**"My very own night nurse, huh?" **Derek contemplated. Thinking that he had been working hard lately with his cancer research. He needed a little TLC from his woman.

**"That's right, Doctor Derek."** Nurse Ahsha teased before taking his hand and leading him upstairs. They strode through the master suite into a massive bathroom. There Ahsha had candles lit, a bottle of champagne chilling, and soft music playing.

**"Strip."** she ordered.

**"Whatever you say, Nurse Ahsha. You're the boss."** Derek found it incredibility sexy when his Lady Love took the lead. He quickly discarded the rest of his clothing and stepped into the tub. The sight of Derek's tall, muscular, naked body getting into the soapy water caused Ahsha to squeeze her thighs together.

**"Why don't you come in here with me?"** Derek suggested huskily.

** "Doc****tor, we never discussed payment for all of your hard work." **Ahsha teased as she began massaging his broad shoulders, **"And I want show you how much I appreciate what you did for me today. So this is for you." **

Reluctantly, Derek agreed and let Ahsha cater to him. By the time Derek got out of the tub he was fully aroused. Ahsha was drying him off, rubbing his broad chest in slow circles. She was teasing and flirting with him the whole time. With a groan of frustration, Derek grabbed for her and leaned in for a kiss.

Ahsha quickly turned her head and giggled. **"Such an impatient doctor. ****Are you hungry? Because I ordered…."**

**"Yes, but not for food…"** Derek interjected, as he pulled his future wife into his sculpted arms. Her mahogany eyes searched his as electricity flared between them.

Derek lips went to the tender flesh of her neck. His warm breath caressed her heated skin as he gently kissed her colomn of her throat. He unzipped her skimpy costume revealing lacy red lingerie.

Ahsha helped him take off her bra and matching thong. She was about to step out of her high heels when Derek demanded, **"Wait. Leave those shoes on**."

His expression was ravenous as he pulled her towards him. The alpha male in him couldn't get enough of his finance's toned physique or how her sexy little body fit his muscular one perfectly.

Derek sat on the edge of the bed and Ahsha straddled his lap. Foreplay be damned. Between her thighs ached with anticipation and she wanted him now. She gasped as Derek's big hands clutched her hips to help guide his impressive shaft into her slippery wet heat.

He positioned Ahsha so that he was right at her center. Their breathing becoming ragged as her quivering flesh sank down on his thickness. The most exquisite sensations coursed though her when they were fully joined.

**"Oh, Derek!"** she moaned, overwhelmed by the intimacy of their connection.

**"That's right, baby. Take all of your medicine like a good girl."** he purred arrogantly.

Slowly, ever so slowly, she began to move. Ahsha rolled her hips as Derek licked a trail from her neck to her perky breasts. He sucked one ripe nipple into his hot mouth. The sensation became so intense that her head fell back. Ahsha was nearly panting with pleasure, arching her back to offer more of herself to his mouth. And like the good doctor he was, Derek coached her on.

**"Mmmm…Naughty Nurse Ahsha." **he murmured, one of his large hands trailing from her supple bottom to lightly trace his fingers over her sensitive clit. Ahsha couldn't suppress the cries of pleasure that escaped her parted lips as he teased her.

**"Please, Derek."** She begged, not caring how desperate she sounded.

**"Yes, baby. Tell the doctor what you want."** he growled low in his throat.

**"Stop teasing me…you know what I want."** She whispered. Derek was torturing her, determined to drive her wild. With arms braced on his broad shoulders, Ahsha rocked her hips, trying to get him to match her rhythm.

But Derek, only reached up and stoked her now tossled hair out of her face. With a look of daring he murmured, "**This is what you get for trying to turn the tables on me."** He squeezed her pert bottom, pressing fully into her so that Ahsha whimpered.** "Now tell me what you want."**

Derek was looking deep into her eyes. His look of concentration and the tone of command in his voice told Ahsha he was dead serious. All she could do was weakly comply. She bit her lip, feeling needy and breathless. **"I need you to fuck me." **

Derek's eyes darkened. When Ahsha talked dirty in the bedroom it was the hottest thing. Ahsha gasped as his strong arms lifted her. With a groan, he pulled out almost all of the way and pounded into her. _  
_

Ahsha never enjoyed playing doctor so much in her life. Each thrust lifted her highter and higher. Ahsha was losing herself in the pleasure of having her man fill her deeply again and again. She matched his rhythm, riding Derek with complete abandon.

**"I love it when you ride me." **Derek muttered hoarsely.

One of his large hands returned to the place where they were intimately joined. Derek's thumb stroked her swollen clit and Ahsha could feel herself going over the edge. The incredible feeling heightened and Ahsha cried out in release. Her sex clenched around Derek so tightly, it felt as if she was trying to milk every drop of his seed from his body.

Derek moaned and groaned through an explosive orgasm, buried to the hilt inside her. His grip on Ahsha's hips tightened as he pulsed into her, filling her completely. The lovers finally collapsed against each other. Sweaty, tired, and totally satisfied.

Later that night, they lay in bed just holding each other. Ahsha snuggled close to Derek, tracing patterns on his chest with her fingers. She paused to look at engagement ring on her finger, feeling like the luckiest girl in the world.

_ *Sorry I took so long. Hope you all enjoyed it!*_


End file.
